


Untitled (21)

by TenRoseForeverandever



Series: Drabbles of the Doctor and His Rose [21]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5855425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenRoseForeverandever/pseuds/TenRoseForeverandever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor takes Rose to see the best meteor showers in the galaxy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled (21)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from on-the-drift, who was chosen to provide this week’s drabble prompt for timepetalsprompts over on tumblr: Ten or Tentoo x Rose, meteor shower/meteor storm.
> 
> This is Ten x Rose…

* * *

“It’s beautiful, Doctor!” Rose marveled from her perch at the cliff’s edge.

“Best meteor showers in the galaxy! As particles of space dust heat up and burn, they interact with various gases unique to the mesosphere of the planet… and presto! A multi-coloured extravaganza! And you, Rose Tyler, have the best seat in the house.”

“C’mon! Sit.” She grinned, vibrant as the shooting stars above her.  

Speechless, he wrapped her in his arms, basking in her glow, oblivious to the atmospheric light show. As the last shooting star fizzled, he clung to the hope that Rose’s radiance would never end.

* * *

 


End file.
